wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K7/20
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisane są przygody drugiej Dolorydy, inaczej Donny Rodriguez. Don Kichot, uleczony z podrapania i znudzony życiem, jakie prowadził w zamku, jak prawdziwy rycerz błędny, postanowił pożegnać swoich dostojnych gospodarzy i udać się do Saragossy, aby uczestnicząc w turniejach, które tam wyprawiać miano, pozyskać chwałę zwycięstwa i dostać miecz rycerski w nagrodę. Gdy siedząc przy stole, zamierzał uwiadomić księcia o swoim przedsięwzięciu i coś już przebąknął w tym przedmiocie, otworzyły się drzwi sali i weszły dwie kobiety w żałobnym ubraniu. Jedna z nich rzuciła się do stóp rycerza i całując je tak głęboko wzdychała, że o mało nie wyzionęła ducha z boleści. Wszyscy byli zadziwieni tym widokiem i chociaż oboje księstwo domyślali się, że to jakiś nowy figiel, przez służbę dworską wymyślony, jednakże boleść tych dam była tak wielka i naturalna, że nie wiedząc, co myśleć o tym, dzielili powszechne zdziwienie. Don Kichot, przejęty współczuciem i uprzejmością, podniósł klęczącą i prosił, aby podniosła zasłonę. Zobaczono wtedy zalaną łzami twarz zacnej Donny Rodriguez, która przybyła z córką tąż samą, którą uwiódł syn bogatego rolnika. Na ten widok wzrosło powszechne zdziwienie, szczególniej też książę i księżna zdumieli się nad naiwnością i głupotą swej damy honorowej. Na koniec Donna Rodriguez, zwracając się do księstwa, z głębokim ukłonem rzecze: — Najpokorniej upraszam wasze wysokości pozwolić rozmówić się chwilkę z tym walecznym rycerzem, gdyż potrzebuję jego pomocy, ażeby z honorem wyjść z przykrości, którą mi wyrządził zuchwały i złośliwy wieśniak. — Możesz powiedzieć wszystko, co chcesz i jego wielmożność Don Kichot chętnie cię pewnie wysłucha. Wtedy Donna Rodriguez, zwracając się do Don Kichota, tak się ozwała: — Przed kilku dniami opowiadałam ci, waleczny rycerzu, o zdradzie, której moja córka padła ofiarą. Przyrzekłeś mi bronić ją i zmusić do powrócenia jej czci należnej. Dzisiaj dowiedziałam się, że zamierzasz opuścić ten zamek i dlatego przybyłam prosić, abyś przed oddaleniem się stąd siłą oręża swego znaglił nędznego chłopa do zaślubienia mojej córki, gdyż z powodów, które już raz wymieniłam, nie mam nadziei, aby książę pan wymierzyć mi sprawiedliwość rozkazał. Oto jest wszystko, co miałam powiedzieć wam, panie rycerzu. Niech Bóg wam daje pomyślność, a nam swoją opiekę. Don Kichot z godnością odpowiednią swojemu powołaniu, tak odpowiedział: — Szanowna damo! osusz łzy swoje i przytłum westchnienia. Lepiej by uczyniła córka twoja, gdyby nie wierzyła tak pośpiesznie przysięgom kochanków, którzy łatwo przyrzekają, lecz z trudnością dotrzymywać zwykli. Ale gdy złe już się stało, trzeba myśleć o ratunku. Dlatego przyrzekam ci, za pozwoleniem księcia, wyszukać natychmiast uwodziciela, a jeżeli będzie tak zuchwały, że zaprze się obietnic swoich, oddam go upokorzonego w twoje ręce, bo pierwszą powinnością mojego stanu jest karać zuchwałych, a przebaczać pokornym, wspierać cierpiących, a niszczyć niesprawiedliwość. — Nie potrzebujesz szukać, panie rycerzu, wieśniaka, na którego skarży się ta dama — odpowie książę. — Ja sam ci go wynajdę i zaręczam, że wyzwanie twoje przyjmie. Nadto staraniem moim będzie zostawić wam wolne pole i obopólne bezpieczeństwo, wymierzając tym sposobem sprawiedliwość wedle obyczaju wszystkich książąt, którzy plac bitwy w swoich państwach dają. — Na takie zapewnienie waszej wysokości — odpowie Don Kichot — zrzekam się na chwilę przywilejów szlachectwa. Czynię się równym mojemu przeciwnikowi, aby mu dać prawo zmierzenia swej włóczni z moją. W tej chwili przeto wyzywam go jako zdrajcę i uwodziciela tej biednej panny, i oświadczam, że albo dotrzyma uczynionej jej obietnicy lub krwią zapłaci za uczynioną zniewagę. To mówiąc, zdjął rękawicę i rzucił ją na środek sali. Książę podniósł zakład, mówiąc, że przyjmuje wyzwanie w imieniu swojego wasala i naznacza termin walki za sześć dni, na podwórzu zamkowym, z bronią zwyczajną rycerzom: włócznią i tarczą i bez żadnych podstępów. — Lecz — rzecze dalej książę — przede wszystkim trzeba wiedzieć, czy matka i córka oddają swoją sprawę pod opiekę Don Kichota z Manchy? — Oddaję — rzecze stara de Rodriguez. — I ja także — rzecze z płaczem córka. Po dopełnieniu wszystkich przepisów i oznaczeniu dnia walki żalące się damy odeszły i księżniczka rozkazała odtąd uważać je nie jak służące, lecz jak damy awanturnicze, szukające sprawiedliwości na jej dworze; usługiwano więc im jak cudzoziemkom, z wielkim podziwieniem innych domowników. Przy końcu obiadu wszedł paź, posyłany z listami i prezentem do Teresy Pansa. Książę natychmiast rozkazał odejść dworzanom, a paź złożył w ręce księżnej dwa listy: jeden do niej, drugi do Sanchy z takim adresem: „Do mojego męża Sancho Pansy, gubernatora wyspy Barataria, któremu niech Bóg udziela szczęśliwego i długiego życia”. Księżna z niecierpliwością otworzyła swój list i przeczytała głośno, co następuje: List Teresy Pansa do księżnej. „Moja dobra pani! Wielkiej doznałam radości z listu, który wasza wysokość napisała do mnie, czego sobie najbardziej w życiu winszuję; łańcuch korali dobry jest i piękny, a ubranie myśliwskie mojego męża niezgorsze wcale. Cała wieś nasza raduje się, że zrobiliście Sanchę gubernatorem, wielu nawet wierzyć temu nie chce, nade wszystko zaś ksiądz proboszcz, pan Mikołaj nasz cyrulik i bakałarz Samson Karasko, ale ja wiedząc, iż tak jest prawdziwie, nie dbam o niczyje przekonanie; może bym sama nie wierzyła jak drudzy, ale mnie ubiór myśliwski i korale przekonały. Wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski mają mego męża za głupca i mówią, że człowiek, co dotąd komenderował kozami tylko, nie może dobrze rządzić czym innym, lecz kim się Pan Bóg opiekuje, ten ma dobry przytułek. Przyznam się kochanej pani, że mam rezolucję pojechać którego dnia do dworu i jeździć karetą, ażeby rozwścieklić zazdrosnych i zatkać im gęby. Toteż proszę pani powiedzieć mężowi memu, żeby mi przysłał dużo pieniędzy, bo u dworu wielki być musi wydatek. Jedna bułka chleba ma kosztować reala, a funt mięsa cztery sous podług taksy, a jeżeli on nie chce, żebym jechała, niech mi to prędko obwieści, bo pięty świerzbią mnie do drogi, a ludzie mówią tu jednak, że gdybym pojechała do dworu i pokaźnie wystąpiła z dziećmi, większy bym splendor przynieść mogła mężowi, niż on mnie, bo jakby się pytali, kto są te panie, co karetą jadą, woźnica odpowiedziałby, że to żona i córka Sancho Pansy, gubernatora wyspy Barataria... W taki sposób mąż mój byłby wszystkim znajomy, a ja, respektowana wszędzie, nawet w samym Rzymie. Bardzo się martwię, że się tego roku żołędzie nie obrodziły, posyłam wam jednak niecałe pół korca, które uzbierałam sama. Nie moja wina, że nie są tak duże jak jaja. Bardzo pięknie też proszę waszej wielkości nie zapomnieć pisywać do mnie, nie omieszkam też zaraz odpisywać z wiadomością o moim zdrowiu i o wszystkim, co się tu na wsi dzieje. Mój syn, Sancho, i moja córka, Sancha, całują wasze ręce. Niech Bóg was ma w swojej opiece, moja dobra pani. Ta, która ma więcej ochoty widzieć was, niż pisać do was listy, wasza najprzywiązańsza sługa, Teresa Pansa, żona gubernatora Sanchy”. List ten rozweselił całe towarzystwo. Księżna zapytała Don Kichota, czy można otworzyć list, który Teresa do Sanchy napisała. Don Kichot sam go odpieczętował i czytał co następuje: „Odebrałam twój list, z duszy ukochany Sancho, i powiadam tobie, że o włos tylko co nie ogłupiałam z radości. Widzisz, mój synku, kiedy usłyszałam, że jesteś gubernatorem, o mało nie upadłam jak martwa, bo słyszałam jak mówiłeś, że od radości tak dobrze, jak i od smutku umrzeć można. Nasza mała Sancha z wielkiej uciechy miejsca sobie znaleźć nie mogła. Gdybym nie miała przed sobą ubrania, które przysłałeś, korali od księżnej na mojej szyi i listów w garści, myślałabym, że wszystko to śni mi się tylko. Bo kto by powiedział, że pasterz kóz zostanie gubernatorem gdzieś na wyspie? Pamiętam, duszko, co mawiała nieboszczka matka moja, i miała rację: kto długo żyje — dużo widzi; myślę, mój kochanku, że jak długo żyć będę, to dużo zobaczę rzeczy i nie uspokoję się, aż cię zobaczę dzierżawcą, albo poborcą jakim, a choć to powiadają, że takie urzędy do diabła należą, zawsze ja myślę, że są jak woda na młyn. Księżna pani powie tobie, że mam ochotę pojechać do dworu. Rozpatrz się, czy to dobrze będzie, i daj mi poznać swoją wolę, bo pojechałabym karetą dla twojego honoru. Proboszcz, cyrulik i bakałarz, nawet i zakrystian także, nie chcą wierzyć, że ty jesteś gubernatorem i powiadają, że to wszystko jest szaleństwo, albo zaczarowanie. Samson powiada nawet, że pójdzie wybić tobie z głowy gubernatorstwo, a panu Don Kichotowi wariację z mózgu, ale ja się śmieję z tego, obracając korale na palcach i myślę sobie o sukni, którą mam zrobić dla Sanchy z tego myśliwskiego ubrania. Posyłam dla księżnej żołędzie i żałuję, że nie są ze złota. Przyślijże mi kilka sznurków pereł, jeśli je noszą na twojej wyspie. U nas tu we wsi jest wiele nowego: oto Berrneca idzie za mąż za jakiegoś malarza, który maluje wszystko, co spotka; państwo z bractwa kościelnego kazali mu odmalować herby królewskie na bramach nowego miasta, chciał od nich dwa dukaty zadatku, a gdy mu dali, pracował przez osiem dni, a nie mogąc trafić do ładu, powiedział, że robota mu nie do smaku, oddał pieniądze i ożenił się. Prawda, że odtąd wziął się do sochy i co dzień w polu orze. Syn Piotra, Lobo, chce iść na księdza i już nosi sutannę. Kiedy Minguilla, córeczka Minga Silwato, dowiedziała się o tym, zapozwała go do sądu, bo dał słowo, że się z nią ożeni. Oliwki przepadły w tym roku, kropli też octu nie będzie w wiosce, choćby najdrożej zapłacił. Przechodziła tędy niedawno kompania wojska. Trzy dziewczyny ze wsi pobiegły za nimi, nie chcę ich wymienić, bo może powrócą jeszcze, a nie zabraknie takich, co ożenić się z nimi zechcą. Nasza córka pracuje tęgo, co dzień dwa Carolusy chowa do woreczka, zbiera je sobie na suknię ślubną. Teraz, kiedy zostałeś gubernatorem, może sobie cokolwiek odpocząć. Fontanny na placu zepsuły się, a w szubienicę piorun uderzył, chciałabym, żeby tak wszędzie zrobił. Będę czekała twej odpowiedzi na mój zamysł wyjazdu do dworu. Niech ci Bóg daje dobre i długie życie, tak jak i mnie, bo nie chciałabym zostawić cię beze mnie na świecie. Twoja żona, Teresa Pansa”. List ten bardzo zabawił księcia i towarzystwo całe, a na domiar radości, w tej samej chwili wszedł kurier, przynosząc list Sanchy Don Kichotowi; skoro go głośno przeczytano, zaczęto wątpić o szaleństwie gubernatora. Księżna zamknęła się z paziem, który widział Teresę Pansa, i słuchając drobiazgowego sprawozdania z poselstw, śmiała się jak szalona. Paź oddał jej żołędzie i ser w podarunku od Teresy. Teraz powróćmy do Sanchy, który jest kwiatem i zwierciadłem wszystkich gubernatorów wysp.